Stratagems
Suspicioun: '''Exaggerates troop number 5 to 10 times. Effect for 10 minutes needs 1 Intelligence point. Effect can be extended if applied repeatedly. Stratagemical Scrolls: 1 Mental: 1 '''Empty Fort Strategy: Underestimates troop number 10 to 20%. Effect for 10 minutes needs 1 Intelligence point. Effect can be extended if applied repeatedly. Strategemical Scrolls: 2 Mental: 2 Nigerian Letter: '''Exaggerates resources 5 to 10 times. Effect for 10 minutes needs 1 Intelligence point. Effect can be extended if applied repeatedly. Stratagemical Scrolls: 1 Mental: 1 '''Destitution: Underestimates resources by 10 to 20%. Effect for 10 minutes needs 1 Intelligence point. Effect can be extended if applied repeatedly. Stratagemical Scrolls: 1 Mental: 1 '''Obvious Intention: '''Break through the blockade of your enemy and send out your troops. Effect for 1 minute needs 1 intelligence point. This strategem is used to counteract Ambush From all Sides. Stratagemical Scrolls: 2 Mental: 2 '''Spread Rumors: '''If applied successfully, Allegiance of target city decreases instantly. 10 Intelligence points decreases 1 Allegiance. The city is immune in the next 24 hours. Stratagemical Scrolls: 15 Mental: 15 '''Estrangement: '''If applied successfully, Fidelity of a hero in target city is decreased imediantly. 10 Intelligence points decrease 1 Fidelity. The hero is immune in the next 24 hours. Stratagemical Scrolls: 20 Mental: 20 '''Ambush from All Sides: '''Troops in target city are undispatchable. Effect for 1 minute consumes 1 Intelligence point. The city is Immune in the next 6 hours. The strategy can be countered by Adv. by A Hidden Path. Stratagemical Scrolls: 3 Mental: 3 '''Undeclared War: '''Wages wars against other players without declaration. 1 minute needs 1 Intelligence point. It leads to deduction of Influence, the player is immune in next 6 hours. Stratagemical Scrolls: 10 Mental: 10 '''Cicada Skin Shed: '''Speeds up the pace of returning troops. 1 Intelligence point shortens returning time by 1 minute. This Stratagem can counteract Caged Dog Bashing. The troops are immune in the next 1 hour. Stratagemical Scrolls: 8 Mental: 8 '''Astro Lockdown: '''Lengthens the marching time of enemy's troops. 1 Intelligence point can lenghthen marching time by 1 minute. Stratagemical Scrolls: 6 Mental: 6 '''Caged Dog Bashing: '''Enemy cannot recall the marching troops until they finishes the attack. This stratagem can be counteracted by Cicada Skin Shed. Stratagemical Scrolls: 5 Mental: 5 '''Expediate: '''Speeds up the pace of your troops. 1 Intelligence point increases tempo by 1%. The troops are immune in the next 1 hour. Stratagemical Scrolls: 12 Mental: 12 '''Spyglass: '''Shows you all the location of target player's cities if applied succesfully. Stratagemical Scrolls: 9 Mental: 9 '''Feast on Misfortone: '''Decreases the protection ability of warehouse in target city, which allows you to plunder more resources. 15 Intelligence points decreases protection by 1% and lasts 1 minute. The effect of this stratagem and Pillery are superimposable. Stratagemical Scrolls: 16 Mental: 16 '''Trail Trekker: '''If applied succesfully, you will receive a report showing the information on troops dispatched to and from the target city. Stratagemical Scrolls: 13 Mental: 13 '''Weakest Link: '''Calls back the marching troops of target city of applied succesfully. The city is immune in the next 24 hours. Stratagemical Scrolls: 18 Mental: 18 '''Barn Burning: '''Burns the food in target city. 15 Intelligence points can burn 1% of the food stock. The city is immune in next 6 hours. Stratagemical Scrolls: 11 Mental: 11 '''Bluff: '''Exagerates the number of your marching troops by 5 to 10 times. 1 Intelligence point lasts for 10 minutes. Effect can be extended if applied reapetedly. Stratagemical Scrolls: 3 Mental: 3 '''Truce: '''Underestimates the number of your marching troops by 10 to 20%. I Intelligence point lasts for 10 minutes. Effect can be extended if applied reapetedly. Stratagemical Scrolls: 4 Mental: 4 '''Incantation: '''Speeds up the pace of enemies marching troops. 1 Intelligence point can quicken the marching speed by 1%. The troops are immune in next 24 hours. Stratagemical Scrolls: 7 Mental: 7 Category:War & Combat